The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to an apparatus and method for altering access to a Fibre Channel fabric.
N_Port ID virtualization (NPIV) allows single Fibre Channel host bus adapters (HBAs) to register multiple worldwide port names (WWPN) with a fabric name server. A worldwide port name is a unique name in a Fibre Channel network. Each registered worldwide port name is assigned a unique identifier, such as a node port (N_Port) ID, when the worldwide port name connects to a fabric. With N_Port ID virtualization, a single Fibre Channel HBA may appear as multiple worldwide port names in the Fibre Channel fabric. Each NPIV server adapter that provides NPIV, connects to the Fibre Channel network through one or more Fibre Channel host bus adapters (FC HBAs). FC HBAs provide a connection of a host system to other network and storage devices through a Fibre Channel fabric.